Ohana means family
by HalliwellMB
Summary: People born, grows, changes, leaves, comes back, dies...but Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten. /Set five years after season eight. Magical fic.
1. Prologue

******_Prologue_**

Five years have passed since Piper (38), Phoebe (36), Paige (34) and Billie (25) destroyed the Triad and fulfilled their destiny for the second time. They haven't had more problems than some ocssional demons or little magical revolutions between communities, wich they had managed easily, alone or with The Power of Three, living a "normal life" since Christie's death.

Phoebe lives in her appartment with Coop and her twins Asley (4) and Patricia (4).

Paige moved not too away from her family, and lives in the same building that Phoebe does, but a few floors upstairs. Her family is made of Henry, the twins Pandora (5) and Helen (5) and her youngest son, named Henry as his father but called Mitch to avoid confussion.

Piper and Leo live in The manor with Wyatt (7) and Chris (6) and while she tries to get the permissions to open her restaurant, Leo is the principal of the Magic School.

Billie met a guy who is also a witch, Thomas, who's actor of commercials and extra, anything important though. They have been dating for two years and have some marriage plans. They live infront of Piper's, and she uses to babysit all her "sisters". Also teaches at the Magic School.

Have been five peaceful years, but as the Charmed Ones would say,** "Whenever my life goes well, something happens and ruins everything".**


	2. A normal life

**I know there are a lot of "Prue is back" fanfictions. But well, give me a shot, this was my first fanfic and I finally had decided to translate it (and also to re edit it in its spanish version). I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter one: A normal life.**

The sun announced that a new day was startting. All clocks of San Francisco City striked 6:30 in the morning, and in The manor, Piper Halliwell asked the a recurrent morning favor to her husband.

"Turn off that damn thing for God's sake Leo!", she begged, throwing a pillow to the alarm clock, hiding her head under another.

"Calm down," replied sleepy, turning the _damm thing_ of, a little startled for the sound.

"I can't believe that's morning already", muttered Piper, exhausted, "I had a horrible night".

"Neither I, and you didn't let me sleep, you had nightmares or something".

Piper snorted and hid her face more. Leo smiled at seeing her so hidden, with her hands over her ears trying to sleep a little more. He wrapped her waist and pulled her close.

"What was your nightmare about?", he asked, kissing her neck and clearing her face from hair.

"I don't know, I can't remember I just...know I was so sad and scared..."

Piper sighed and closed her eyes, trying to recall something but she couldn't. The only thing she knew, it that the sensations were nasty and terryfing, but had no more detailes about; all was a blur in her memory, except fear...it had been so much real, so deep, and melancholy strong and oppresive.

"The truth I don't know", said finally,"and it's better".

Piper shook her head and sighed. Leo giggled and saw her yawn and stretch.

"I'm going to make some breakfast. Go showe and wake up the boys", she asked kissing him quickly in the lips and jumping out the bed.

Leo made a grimace at feeling his wife's body leaving him, and watched walk tidying her hair in a ponytal and dragging her slippers. He loved her, more than anything in life. Looked up, and asked himself what would do without her, and the saddest thing was that he knew the answer...he knew what was a life away from her, and that made him realize he was nothing without here. Nothing.

He sat on the bed, rubbed his face and looked with a smile the triple family picture they had taken two months ago for New year; the first one had them as a couple, the second one with the kids and the third one has all the members of the Halliwell family. They were a huge family, really big.

"Get up", said to himself, yawning and dragging his feet to the shower.

Ten minutes later, he was dressed and ready to start a new day and went to Wyatt's room; usually, it was harder to awake him than Chris. The oldest son of the couple was sleeping peacefully under the sheets hugging his favorite teddy bear, that he insisted he didn't have when talked with other kids, as any seven-year-old boy.

"Champion", said strocking his cheek, "It's time to wake up, you have to go to the magic school", muttered to the ball of sheets he has as soon, while pulled them from the kid's face.

He raised and eyebrow when noticed that, besides the teddy bear and Wyatt, there was another person.

"What are you doing here, Chris?", asked curiously.

"I had a nightmare daddy, and came to sleep with Wy".

"Hey, Why you didn't come to our room?", asked sweetly, watching him yawn.

"Because mommy was also crying", he explained with all logic, as his father knew about what he was talking about.

"Crying?", asked, raising an eyebrow again. He didn't recall heard her crying.

"Yes. I think she had a bad dream because I saw tears in her eyes while she was sleeping, so I orbed here. My brother let me stay", continued, without Wyatt noticing there was a talk over his head.

Leo nodded, yet confused, and shook his oldest son a little, who reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Okay kids, let's have break..."

The father couldn't end his sentence, but with a proud smile saw his kids obey and disappearing in white and blue sparkles.

"Piper!", said from the stairs, going downstairs, "Are the kids there?"

He went to the kitchen and saw her picking some things from the perfectly clean and structured table, that had as final desteny the dining room.

"Yeah, these _little angels_", said stressing her voice in the last word with some sarcasm, "just arrived here among sparks", commented accusingly narrowing her eyes.

Both kids put "We-didn't-do-anything" face and run to the dining room, away from them. Piper made a grimace, Leo giggled before kissing her.

"This is all your fault", she said refusing kissing him, pretending she was mad.

"You know you love me", he joked, taking the plates and leaving the kitchen with the same innocent face his sons had put seconds ago.

Miles away, in an aparment in the fourth floor, Phoebe and Coop were in the middle of a disaster in their kitchen after the twins had tried to make breakfast while their father was dressing and their mother taking a shower.

"And in moments like that, I hate personal gain! We could say to words and this mess would be done", muttered Phoebe, in low voice so her kis couldn't hear her complaining.

"Sweetie, don't overreact", laughed Coop, cleaning some stuff and didn't notice she was throwing up, just heard some arcades.

Phoebe stared angrily at him, and also to the frying pan in her hands, wich she decided to threw to the trash instead trying to clean it up; plus, she'd never see it the same way than before after knowing that what had been in her stomach was now there with the mass her daughters had made on.

"You may be right", she replied, making a knot in the bag, hiding the pan, "I'm just tired and didn't sleep well".

"Why?", asked him turning this time.

"I had that nightmare again", she sighed, massaging her temples at seeing the viscose mass next to the fridge, that made her stomach upset, "You're cleaning that", she told him with a grimace.

"You remember anything?", asked without complaining and scraping the dirth of the floor.

Phoebe served a glass of water to wash her mouth of the bitter taste, making a few gargles before replying.

"No, but I don't think that's important", said putting the glass in the pantry again.

She looked around the kitchen and couldn't believe how a couple of little girls could make such a mess in just fifteen minutes alone: walls had chocolate milk, the floor broken eggs, flour was almost pasted all over the dishwater and orange shells kept appearing everywhere she went. Took a new bagg and shook it to extend it, recalling look at her watch.

"It's late".

"Patience, in a few minutes we will have this ready", said Coop.

"Love, in a few minutes, you," said stressing the you, "will have this ready. I have a very important meeting with Elise and the directory, and she said if I don't attend I'm fired. She was serious," explained.

Coop rolled her eyes, thinking in how many times in one day Elise threatened somebody telling that would be fired without having the nerves to actually do it. Phoebe kissed his cheek with a flirtying gaze and went to the couch for her purse.

"I love you", said to Coop, trying to soft his frustration to have to clean up what left alone, when saw her two little girls near the couch.

Asley and Patricia were hugged and crying desperately. The image destroyed their parents heart, who couldn't stand watch them suffering; saw your children in tears was the most horrible experience in the world. Phoebe left her purse on the floor and kneeled to both girls.

"What's wrong sweeties, Why are you crying?"

"Bec..ause...", started Alsey, the big sister, "We wan...we wanted to give you a...a supr...surpri..se".

"And we..dit it..all..wr..ong...", added Patricia, going to her mother's arms, as her sister.

Phoebe bit her lips, realizing that when she saw the mess she just cleaned the kitchen, but nor her nor Coop had stopped a second to think about them. She was in silence, and had no idea what to say, she felt guilty. A lot, how could been so selfish? now, because of her, her two babies were crying and feeling as fools.

"Don't cry my princesses", asked, not finding anything more intelligent to say.

For some reason, the cries of both girls got stronger and their little hands curled on their mother's blouse. She made a grimace to her husband, and she wasn't thinking abot Elise anymore, but in how to make then stop crying.

"You're little", said Coop, hugging both, sitting on the floor next to them,"this kind of things happen. We don't born knowing everything, we need to make mistakes to learn".

"We do really appreciate that you wanted to cook for us, we do", continued Phoebe,"but that's mom's and dad's job. You could got hurt and..."

"Your mother and I would die if anything happen to you".

"I'm sorry", said both at the same time, wiping their tears.

"What if dad ends cleaning the kitchen, and when you come back from the magic shool, mome bring some strawberries, chocolate and candies to cook a delicious princess cake?", askes Phoebe, playfully.

Coop make a painful face at hearing the "Dad ends cleaning the kitchen", and the girls smiled after what Phoebe just said.

* * *

**I know I didn't put Paige, and the chapter it's kinda short but in the next one you'll she the baby sitter of the Charmed Ones :D don't panick Pai**


	3. The premonition

**Okay people, here chapter two. I hope you like it, kisses.**

* * *

**Chapter two: The little premonition.**

Almost two weeks after the first events, Piper, Chris, Phoebe, Asley and Mitchell kept having nightmares, that no one could remember later. Leo was concerned, but the rest didn't pay so much attention; some because they were scared of something coming to disturb the peace, and others because weren't able to udnerstand the importance of magic in their lives.

"I go", said Henry, walking to the door and finding Phoebe standing.

"Hi," she smiled with a guilty face and mischievous smile.

"Hi," he replied carefree, he knew why she was there and was busy taking care of his son's fever, "Paige's in the kitchen".

"Thanks".

He walked back to the hall and turned at the first door on the right, coming in Mitchell's room.

"Let me see," said taking the thermometer from his mouth and looking it worried, "You have fever son, you're not going to the magic school today".

"But I feel good!," he complained, hidding a cough. He hated missing classes, but mostly magic classes.

"Doesn't exist any "but" when we talk about your health," he adverted with a paternal smile,"I'm telling your mother".

Henry walked back to the hall and turned to the kitchen this time, finding Paige and his siter-in-law standing in the middle of it.

"Thank you my baby sister", said Phoebe excited, claspin her palms and smiling widely.

"Sister's love," sighed Paige, "Daily Mirror's ally", said orbing her there, watching Phoebe disappear among white and blue lights.

"Meeting with Elise?", asked Henry, used that anytime she had an important reunion she managed to be late or oversleep.

"Meeting with Elise," nodded Paige, "How's Mitch?"

"Fever. The better is that he stays today at home, but, who will watch him?", asked trying to do his hair with a dark blue comb he had left in the kitchen before Phoebe arrived. For some reason, it was always difficult to shape his hair.

"Billie has free day," said Paige, thinking aloud, "I have to give a talk to the magic school, I promised Leo months ago and we wants to take the opportunity that normal school is in break and there are more kids than usually attending to the magic school. Then I have to go to a meeting with the Elders; you know they're little scared girls who can't never solve anything by themselves", snorted somwhat angry, drinking her coffee.

"If I had them face to face, I'd tell them some things they need to hear", he complained looking at his watch.

Paige smiled and wiped her mouth before taking her makeup case out of her purse.

"I promise I'll use any free time to check on him. Go to work, I'll take the girls to the school".

Henry sighed, tired of so many work at the office and pendents Paige had. They really deserved some nice family vacation to rest of all stress.

Paige pull him close by his tie, and kissed him softly and sweetly in the lips, and he responded the same way.

"I love you," he smiled as soon they separated, yet with his eyes closed.

"I love you," she repeated, taking the comb from his hand, telling him that way that his hair was having a bad day and would never make it look good, and saw him walking to the door, "Good luck".

In Prescott street, infront of the 1329 red house, a young couple was lying on bed. The girl was frustrated, and he was sleeping.

"Today?,", asked Billie, hiding under the sheets,"Oh Paige it's just...!, sure, yeah, don't worry. Never mind, I'll be there in a few, aha, yes, I love you too. Goodbye".

She left the phone on the auxiliary table, complaining in her mind, thinking that her day plans as sleeping all day, were ruined. She stretched on the bed, lazyly, before getting up to dress.

"What's happened Billie, where you going?", asked Thomas, waking up to feel her ausence.

"Henry got sick, Paige asked me to watch him. She can't miss her appointments; you know The Elders," she explained yet sleepy, looking for something to wear.

"And he can't take care of himself?," asked pretending to be jealous, "I mean, he has a wife and kids, it's old enough to have you babysitting him".

"You know I'm talking about Mitchell, idiot," she laughed.

"Don't I deserve a kiss for making you laugh?"

"Tiny, tiny one", she replied kissing him on the nose and leaving him with his arms extended in his attempt to make her get back to bed.

"Hey, don't go".

"Shower, dress, leave," she said,"At what time you leave the bank?"

"Seven", he said arms corssed, trying to make her get back with him but he knew she wasn't, "I'm taking you for dinner, I'll go for you to Paige's".

"Deal", she smiled, kissing him again on the lipts this time.

Day passed as hours did, slow for some, fast for others but from a way or another, lunch time arrived in California. Leo came along with Wyatt and Chris after school while Piper was cooking something: there were a lot of procedures to do and no time to do them.

"I cooked something fast today, I hope you like it", she apologized serving some homemade chinese food.

"I love this rice mom!", shouted Wyatt, excited and serving himself more, even before finishing his first plat.

Piper smiled at seeing her oldest son with his face covered with rice and veggetables, but he didn't notice it, was busy swallowing.

"I'm glad you like honey", said pleased, wiping his face, "How were your days?"

"Well, about that...," muttered Chris, embarrased.

"Huh?", asked Piper, looking all of them trying to find the one who would open the mouth to tell her.

"Chris was in class and a classmate started to hair pulling a girl with telekinesis," explained, and Piper muttered something like _men_, "The matter is that Chris tried to help..."

"Really?," asked his mother, proud of him.

Chris said nothing, and looked away, somewhat nervous. Piper frowned at Leo, confused, and he shrugged.

"The _problem _was that he couldn't control his power and the boy flew like six feet away from his seat," finished, amused yet worried.

"Christopher!"

The boy almost sink his face on his rice and his big brother giggled. The father of both gave a Piper a calmed gaze, and she nodded.

"I meant, baby boy," kept, staring at him with the sweetness only a mother has, "It's fine what you tried to do, but remember that your brother and you," said looking also to Wyatt who acted as he didn't know anything, "have more powers than regular kids and must to be very, very carefull: baby, you coud have hurt him".

"I know," he said sad, shrugging and trying to say he couldn't help it.

"Chris' powers are getting stroger. He coulnd't move anything else than objects and small animals, that's why he couldn't control it", explained Leo.

The kids appeared to be out of the talk, and listened to their parents.

"You're right. That makes me recall that time Wyatt made that huge hole in the kinder class".

Piper said that as if those "natural disasters" were daily bread, and they were; her, her husband, her sisters and brothers-in-law lived all day pendent to hide all magical spots that could expose them, before The Cleaners gave them troubles: raise magical kids, plus hybrids and of The Charmed Ones was a very, very heavy duty.

"Sweethear," say his mother, smiling proud, "Your powers are growing and that's fine. Just be careful, can you promise me that?"

"I promise", smiled, now in peace at knowing he didn't do anything bad.

"And also you Wyatt, promise to take care of your brother and to be careful with your own magic," added Leo.

"I do dad, but, mom, May I eat more rice?"

Piper smiled and Leo served him more. The phone rang and the only woman got up to answer.

"Hello?, Billie!, How are you dear?"

_"I'm fine Piper, but Paige asked me to watch Mitchel cause he was fever and he's crying and having nightmares and, oh God! I have no idea what else to do to make it down"._

"Nightmares? They're probably caused for the temperature".

Leo acute hearing to pay more attention to the conversation of his wife. Began towonder, like many other times during those days, if it only was paranoia or if really was magic involved in the whole thing.

"Yes, as soon Paige come ask her to call me to tell me how is he doing. Yes, I love you too. Goodbye".

Piper sat on the table again.

"It was Billie. Mitch has fever and Paige left her in charge. Poor thing, he had nightmares", explained, gathering all dirty plates to take them to the kitchen.

"Nightmares?", asked Leo thinking aloud.

"Yeah," said before leaving the dining room.

Leo waited for her to leave to not scare her for anything, before asking his younger.

"Chris, did you have any nightmares today?"

He closed his eyes, trying to think but he didn't remember is he had or not any bad dreams.

"I don't knoe".

Leo made a concerned grimace, but tried to act natural when felt Piper's step: he had to discern if was or not a reason to freak out befor lose his mind or react too late.

At The Bay Mirror, Phoebe was sitting for hours in that boring meeting that have been postponed the first time and for some reason had started late this morning. She was sick of poor sleep and hunger had her dizzy: she hadn't time to breakfast and now was lunch time.

_"Why Am I here? Why Elise likes to make these meetings with straight faces and fancy suits? What would had Coop cooked for lunch?",_ she wondered in her head, totally outside of the conversation.

She almost hadn't listened all the chatting, and babbling, just smiled every once in a while and nodded when somebody looked at her. Also emited some "Oh", "Ah", "interesting" sometimes.

"...well. We had checked point five and six, and now we can talk about the seventh and last point in our list", said a old man Phoebe didn't know.

She smiled again. That simple move made her get dizzier, she couldn't stand one more minute: she needed food, water, anything. She had that horrible feeling telling her she was about to...

"In short, we have decided to give Phoebe Halliwell her own tv show every saturday night, "Phoebe finding love premium".

And that was the only thing she heard before fainting infront all her new bosses.

At Paige's, Billie was cooking; it was never a bad idea to help a little if you had the chance, and she knew that both, Paige and Henry, would be very thankfull when they arrived and had everything done without moving a finger.

"Some pepper...", muttered, spreading it over the frying pan,"and for a better tast..."

"Mom!"

"Mitchell!", she yelled back, running as fas as she could to the child's room, "Are you ok?"

She looked everywhere in less than one second to make sure that there wasn't a demon, spider or something that would disturb him. The kid just opened his eyes, after stretch a little. Billie sighed and hugged him.

"It's alright, was a bad dream", she explained in a pacific voice, stroking his hair and feeling him cruling his hand on her blouse.

Sparkles white and blue lightened the room, bringing a worried Paige running to her son.

"Sweetheart!", sighed relieved at realize he was well and safe,"Are you okay?", asked anyway, it was never too much preoccupation.

"More nightmares, as the whole morning", said Billie, watching her s_ister_ lying with the boy.

"Mommy", Mitchell whispered. His heart has beating fast and was cold sweating.

"Here I'm darling", she said kissing his forehead.

She felt as his son hide on her chest, but as soon he touched her, he pulled her away. Both women saw him lost in his mind, with his eyes wide open for a while.

_In a dark cave surrounded by stones and destruction, Paige was lying on the floor, inconscious apparentely. Piper was next to her, crying bitterly and looking further._

"Sweetie?," asked Paige, worried at seeing him so statical, "Henry, what's wrong?"

The boy stared at her before reacting. His mother was scared, and were few, very few times she called him for his real name.

"I had a dream", he told her rubbing his eyes, getting close to his mother again.

"A dream? Sweetie, you were awake", told Billie, bewildered.

"Mitch, what was your dream about?", asked Paige, pulling him closer.

"I saw you, and auntie Piper crying", he said, feeling horrible for the flu and falling asleep on his mother's arms.

"Don't worry baby, it's fine, it was...just a dream..."

Billie and Paige stared, making sure both understood that it was not a nightmare or a dream: he had a premonition.

* * *

_Review(s) replie(s)_:

**Mony19:** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I do appreciate your support. I hope you liked this chapter and stay here to find out what will happen next.


	4. You said Prue? I

**I have to say I almost fainted after receiving so many reviews, favorites and alerts. You have no idea HOW MUCH means that, you made me smile like an idiot for like three days, I'd like to smile three days every time I publish a new chapter hahahah! (not joking D:, review lol! I love to read what you think about this). **

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

* * *

**Chapter three, part I: You said Prue?**

Piper was late, as always the last days, to the P3 when an obstacle appeared in her way.

"Woha!, Paige!", she yelled after crashing, puting a hand on her chest and dropping some papers, "You gave me a scare of death!"

Piper bent to pick up what she let drop, without noticing how nervous her sister was.

"How's Mitch doing?", asked standing in the hall; she was already late, a few seconds talking with her sister wouldn't kill her, or that was what she expected.

"Billie and I believe he had a premonition", replied lowly, concerned to the core.

"But Paige!", smiled Piper, "we were worried about his lack of powers and now we know he inherited Phoebe's premonitions, Why so serious?", asked not worried, but happy.

Paige said anything again, and bit her lips: what she had to tell her made her a knot in the stomach and was scared, truth be told. It was true that they all were worried about he was the only one who had not powers, but she'd preferred any other kind of skill than seeing him so pale and scared.

"Sweetie", continued Piper, "I'll call yo later, I'm late to sign some papers and..."

"He saw my unconscious in the ground, and you crying", told her without more preambles, looking her in the eyes.

"What?," said Piper, now understanding her concerning and let drop her keys cause the shock.

At downtown, in the Bay Mirror and more specific in the meeting room, Elise insisted in throw Phoebe some aire with a folder, who was lying over a couple of chairs. She felt a backache from the bad support and that also, somebody was talking and throwing her aire, but she had no idea why everything was so dark until opened her eyes.

"Is awakening, go for water," heard Elise's voice say.

"Where am I?, What happened?", asked at realize she was in the meeting reunion, but anyone else was there, but Elise and her assistent.

She couldn't remember anything with clarity, except that from a second to another everything got fuzzy and she got dizzy, well, she was still dizzy and groggy.

"You fainted Phoebe, Are you ok?, Did you hit your head?", asked Elise, concerned.

"Eh...I'm fine...I guess", she nodded, sitting on the chair trying to not move fast, "The others?, Oh no! Don't tell me I messed everything!", whimpered frightened, hitting her forehead with her right hand.

"No, easy," said Elise, stroking her arm, calm now she knew she was awake and fine, "They had to go, but asked me to tell them how were you doing and also..."

Phoebe opened her eyes, whose she had closed to avoid another dizziness, when she felt a glass in her hands that Elise's assistand handed to her, while the boss of both was searching something over the table.

"Thanks", whispered, drinking slowly.

"They left this," announced Elise, smiling at the time she bounced some papers from one side to another.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow, yet confused and drank again, holding the glass with both hands and starving.

"For God's sake Phoebe!", laughed Elise, "As soon you sign this, you'll have your own tv show every saturday night in the SFO RED, isn't great?"

Phoebe opened her eyes as plates, tilting the glass without noticing until felt her legs were wet.

"I'm going for a towel," said Elise's assistant, left the columnist blushing and embarrased, and a very happy boss.

"Television?", babbled Phoebe surprised, couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Yes! all the hard work gave fruits and when I knew they were looking for a new idea for a tv show after the reality, I didn't hesitate but said your name!," celebrated, leaving the contract on the table to avoid it to get wet or that another Phoebe's accident end up destroying it.

"I can't believe it," said covering her mouth with both hands, excited as a teenager, "Thank you Elise!," yelled, getting out not caring about her dizziness and embracing her strongly, almost asfixiating her.

"Don't you dar to change us for that silly show, this place needs you, Phoebe Halliwell," adverte with a serious tone, feeling her jumping and shedding some tears.

At the manor, both sisters of the new star of the SFO RED were having a talk much more important.

"How?, What?, Ah?", babbled Piper, recalling fast she had seen her little sister lying on the floor, "I...I dreamed that last night", added concerned, "Are you sure it wasn't a dream Paige?"

"Sure, pretty sure. He was fully awake, and when, and when he hugged me..."

Paige couldn't keep talking, she was too nervous and covered her face with her hands, frustrated. She was frightened, worried, anything appeared to be good news.

"I'm calling Phoebe", said her sister, giving her soft pats on the back, "It will be better if we all are at home, just in case. If something happens Coop can transport Leo, Henry and led the kids to the magic school," said secure of what she was talking about, going for her phobe.

"Is this ever going to end?," asked bitting her lips, letting her big sister embrace her.

"Calm down Paige, I won't let anyone hurt you, if they want to, they'll do it over my dead body," assured, kissnig her forehead to give her strenght.

"Thank you Piper," replied with a smooth voice, clinging to her sister's love before separating slowly, "I think I...I'll will go for Billie and Mitch, and tell Leo so he can take care of the kids at the magic shool".

Said that, she orbed out of the manor with her chin trembling. Piper took her phone and called as soon she read her name.

"Hello, Phoebe? I need you, the manor, now," said turning on her laptop to send an email and suspend the meeting she has at that exact moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Magic".

"Is somebody wounded?", asked quickly, changing her tone and leaving her glass of water aside.

"No, but Mitchell had a premonition", responded, while writting her partner email and supported the phone between her neck and ear.

"That's great!", celebrated, changing her worried face to a calm one.

"Not when he saw her mother lying on the floor and my crying because of that," told her ironical, cutting all her inspiration.

"God", muttered, yet confused.

"I need you here, if you can bring Coop would be better. Paige would be in danger", shorted, closing her laptop.

"I'm already there".

Piper put her phone on her pocked and her face on her hands, sighing heavily. She shared the same complaining Paige had, and understand perfectly what she meant, maybe more than anyone, Was that their heads would had a hihg price forever in the underworld?, That would never change?

Still in the meeting room, Phoebe saw Elise came back with a folder in her hands.

"I gotta go," said as soon she saw her come in,"I need to make lunch for the girls and I also need to eat something before I pass out again," joked, nervous.

She didn't want to give more explations neither pronounce her very well known "Family emergency", that had brought her so many problems in the past.

"You're right, with all the excitement I forgot your kids were on break," apologized, "Go home, we can talk later".

"Thanks for understanding," said leaving the office but getting back to hug her one more time before running to the elevators.

Fortunately for her, it appeared immediately, but full of people: she couldn't call her husband to take her home yet, she had to wait until get to the alley.

"Excuse me, sorry," said as soon the big metal box stopped in the first floor of the building, "I'm sorry, sorry, emergency, excuse me," insisted trying to walk, and then run fast to the little alley next to it, "Coop!"

"What?", asked him inmediately, appearing between red and pink hearts, worried at seeing her so pale, "Are you ok?"

"Perfect is short", she told him, realizing her stomach was making noises, "We need to go to the manor: Mitch had a premonition and all indicates Paige is in problems".

"Did she tell you what he saw?"

"Yes. Paige on the floor, Piper crying over her body", told him grabbing his arm, shorting the story quickly.

"Don't you think that they, maybe, are exaggerating? Anything dangerous or demonic have happened lately and well, a premonition may have many meanings and...maybe he didn't express well!"

"I thought the same, but if they're making all this noise is because there are reasons. Piper wouldn't start a demon hunting if it wasn't necessary, c'mon, make your trick", asked letting him wrap her by her waist as he obeyed, appearing at the Halliwell's manor at the asme time Paige, Bielli and Mitchell did.

"Ok. Leo said he was watching the kids, and Henry will call if needs help," told them Piper, as it was a greeting, sitting in the sofa of the middle.

"Phoebe and I wondered...what if, aren't you over reacting a bit? I mean...," started to say Coop, lowering his voice at seeing everyone's desaprobation gazes.

Phoebe stroked his shoulder in signal of support, and the rest kept talking about the important topic.

"Mitchell had nightmares all morning, but the last one, was a premonition," said Billie, stressing the word_ was _with her hands curled, looking at Paige.

"Talking about dreams," said Phoebe, letting her tired body sit on the sofa, "I had a few also, and as far as I know, Alsey too".

"Have you seen something?, Can you remember anything?", asked Paige inmediately.

"No," said Phoebe shocking her head, starting to worry.

"Personally, I have also had nightmares, but I can't remember what they were about. Chris had some also, and, well, he says that I cry while I'm sleeping", explained Piper.

She was sitting on the couch with her hands on her knees, next, were Billie and Paige, while Coop and Phoebe were in the surroundings sofas.

"Why whenever our lives go well, something happens and ruins everything?," Piper complained, frustrated and squeezing a pillow.

"Don't panic," asked Phoebe, with a tiny little hope of that all was just a misunderstanding, even when knew it was impossible, "Maybe isn't that serious as we think. Let me check on Mitch, Asley and Chris, and try to see what they did".

"Magic School," said Paige, moving her hand and orbing her sister to that place.

"I hope the girls haven't eaten all the cookies," said to herself, very hungry, as soon she put her feet on the school's ceramics, walking to the guardery where all the kids would proabably be if weren't at class.

"Is everything all right?, inquered Leo when saw her walking next to him, who was watching his children and nieces/nephews.

"Anything new, I came for a little research," explained, pushing through flying toys, colorful flowers and walking bears.

"Mommy!," greeted her kids when saw her arrive, runing to embrace her.

"Hey sweets, do you have some cookies to share with mommy?", asked, begging for a _yes we have_ and relieved when Patty nodded.

"I'll go for them," told the girl kissing her cheek before turning back.

Phoebe smiled at the touch of her little girl's lips and then took in hers, the hands of her other kid.

"Baby girl, I need you to make an effort and to use your premonitions to help me to see what you have been dreaming with lately, can you do that?"

"Yes," replied closing her eyes with an exaggerated strength and trying to let go her powers with her mother's.

A few seconds later, Phoebe could see exactly what Mitchell had that morning.

_In a dark cave surrounded by rocks, stones and destryction, Paige was lying on the floor unconscious apparentely. Piper was a few steps away, crying bitterly and looking further, to someone Phoebe couldn't see._

"Why is that happening?," asked Asly when the premonition endend, somewhat nervous.

"It's just a bad dream darling, ignore it, right?", requested watching Patricia stand with them, handing her the cookies.

"Here, now it's time to play," she said taking her mother's hand as Asley took the other, leading her to a table with toys and cryons.

"I'm sorry sweethearts, but I'm really busy. Have you seen Chris?," asked and her daughters faces changed their smiles for a sad expression.

Both girls pointed to a corner where their cousin was sitting reading a book with Mitchell.

"I promise I'll tak you whenever you want this weekend, I love you," said kissing their huge smiles.

She knew if could seem like she were giving them everything they wanted, but she had been really busy at work and hadn't enough time to share with them, that was the reason they were trying to call her attention so bad. Phoebe turned back, sighing, and her mouth watered when she put a cookie into it, she really needed to eat something.

"Chris," called Phoebe to get him, smiling to Mitch also.

Both kids were reading a book or, rather, Chris was explaining Mitchell things he couldn't red well yet.

"Come here sweetie," asked while he left a mark on the book.

"Be right back, read page two again," said Christopher before get up and watch his _student _trying to read aloud difficult words from a Shakespeare book.

"Chris, I need you to help me channel the nightmare you have been having these days. I want to get a premonition," she explained with a soft maternal tone, before squeezing his nose.

"A new demon?," asked intelligently, surprising her aunt about how perceptive he could be despite his young age.

"No dear, we're just making a little research. Your hand please," insisted tangling both and trying to find something, anything, but she saw exactly the same with Alsey, "Thank you sweetie, go back to play, but first ask Mitch to come a minute, please".

She scratched her nose while waited for the steps of her cousin get her, thinking if she didn't get anything but the same, she was just wasting magic and time.

"Hi auntie Phoebe", greeted the little one, trying to stand in his toes to get taller, and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Mitch, you feel better?", asked and he nodded, "Great. Please, your hand..."

Phoebe closed her eyes, trying to channel his premonitions, feeling somewhat tired with all those thought and magic involved. Was about to give up when saw anything new, except for, maybe, a very familiar laughter, but wasn't more than a vague and unrecongnizable sound.

"Thanks, go back to play, your mom asked me to give you a kiss," said kissing his forehead and saw his eyes lit after hearing that.

Phoebe approached Leo, finding his gaze met hers.

"Trust me, I feel like an useless worried witch," told him rolling her eyes, angrily.

"Have you tried with Piper?," asked, watching her eat another cookie.

"No," replied with her mouth full, "going, bye," said kissing his cheek and going after Chris.

"Baby, would you please send me to the manor?"

The kid more entraintained with the book that with her aunt's request, just moved his wrist and did it saying, "Sure aunt".

"What's happening in the adults world?", asked Wyatt, orbing with his cousin Patricia to where his little brother was.

"I don't know, but you're mother is acting weird," replied him looking at Patty, and then Wyatt with a curious face.

"Wathever, we'll find out soon," said Asley, how had appeared with her cousins Helena and Pandora, Paige's twins.

"But I'm worried about mom," told them Mitchell, sitting on the floor cross legged.

"Me too," said all together, confused.

Phoebe appeared back at the living room, wrapped in lights and sparkles and with her cookies fastened securely in her hands; she hadn't efforted that much to get them to lose them that easy.

"And?, What did you see?," asked Billie as soon she saw her.

"Nothing yet, Piper", announced approaching, "you're our last chance".

"Oh, that makes me feel relaxed, thank you", replied wrinkling her nose and extended her arms so Phoebe could take her hands.

The same repeated images flashed before her eyes, not finding anything new, but now she could hear the voice and laughter better, and, also, see a little more of the cave. Her heart stopped beating, her hands to sweat, and her eyelids pressed harder. Slowly, she was getting dizzier and dizzier, until achieved a apoint where her worst fears confirmed when was able to see the face of the owner of that voice.

"PRUE?", screamed her lungs out, about to faint again and go back to the floor if it Coop hadn't hold her.

"What? What with Prue?", said Piper, reacting inmediately: that name and person were sacred.

"It was here! I mean, I, is that, Ahh!", she complained covering her eyes and pulling Coop away, very nervous, "Let me, let me sort out my ideas. I saw...I saw Paige, she was unconscious or dead...," said changing her face from a stressed one to a serious and worried.

That kind of things were never easy to say, less to see. She liked to have premonitions, even was used tot he dizziness they brought, but in that kind of scenarios she preferred to see nothing.

"We already know that!, What else?", said Piper accelerated, making feel Coop, Billie and Paige a little out of place.

"Next was Piper, crying and behind...was a woman," said looking at Piper's eyes, with obvious concern, "She had long hair, black, and laughed hard...for a moment, I don't know, I'm wrong maybe and, I mean, I want to say, it's probably that..."

"Phoebe!," Piper spoke, very nervous, as well as her younger sister.

"It was Prue," finished with a heavy sigh, biting her lip in fear; now that she had said it, it had become real, and sounded more outlandish than it might have thought before opening her mouth.

Piper covered her mouth with her hands: she wouldn't believe any single word if it wasn't Phoebe who were talking. Billie, Paige and Coop stared, wondering in what moment both sisters lost their minds to suppouse something so...impossible.

"Wait, What? You saw Prue?, that's impossible, you must be mistaken, don't you think that possibly they were only dreams?" Paige asked, turning around the sofa in her nervousness.

"As sure as we have an Elder in the room," she said, pointing to the foot of the ladder at the precise moment when everyone turned to look.

"Can you tell us what the hell is happening?", Paige asked hysterically, ahead of Piper, who was used to scream and threat to kill every Elder who appeared at the house.

The man wrapped in a white robe and gold ribbons, was indifferent to Paige's cry and Piper's glare, devoting himself to talk to Phoebe, Coop and Billie, as they seemed more calm and stable, although the middle sister was really nervous recreating the face of her dead sister over and over on her head.

"Difficult times are ahead...," he began but was interrupted by Piper.

"Oh no, stop it now. I hate that stupid phrase you use to start whenever you'll tell us something that's gonna destroy our lives. Every single time you appear here it's because something bad is happenind, don't you get tired? There are not more witches around the world that you always make us, the freaking Charmed ones to make the dirty work?", asked a second to hit him if wasn't for Coop who tried to stop her and ended up receiving her fist on his arm instead his boss.

"I know you had fullfilled your destiny twice, and should be in peace, but sadly and unfortunately, this is a force greater than ourselves and everything we know. We can't do anything Piper, and if you survive, you can get more than you think", explained yet in calm, looking with an eyebrow raised at the Cupid rubbing his arm.

"_If you survive! _More blackmail! What if we don't want?", argued furious, making Coop scared of her.

"You'll lose a sister, and maybe more than that," said passive, leaving them all in silence.

"What do you mean?," interrupted Billie, meanwhile all and each of them centrated their serious and watchful eyes in The Elder.

"You'll need Leo's help," said tranquil; nor Piper's cries or Paige's hysteria perturbed him.

"Stop your horse right there," said Piper throwing her hands, calling everyone's attention, "You appear here, in the middle of MY house, without asking before of course, telling us we have ANOTHER destiny. You said that one of us is going to die, and when we ask you you tell us we need Leo?, You knew that he has no powers because of you and your buddies?," faced him out of her mind, being still fastened by the hands of her brother-in-law, who still scared, didn't let her go.

If there was something that Piper couldn's tand and hated more than demons, was the Council of Elders, and had many good reasons to do so.

"The fight will be difficult, because it is not against demons, but against yourselves and the only way to make it is by opting for what is right and acting as a family...," he explained, not getting anything but make them appear more doubts, "Us, the Elders, had decided to give Leo his powers back, but," said raising the tone, before he was interrupted, "will be only to help you, the Charmed ones and your family. He will not have any other charges. We didn't give him his wings again, just his powers temporarily".

"Is there any trick in all this?2, Phoebe asked, somewhat defiantly, not wanting them to make him suffer again, "I mean, you don't have a good record when talking about Leo and his wings".

"It's time for me to go, but you may find more answers among yourselves, the key to all this is what have defended all these years: you family", said disappearing, leaving Phoebe with her question in the air.

"What did he mean?", Paige asked, startled.

In the same moment, appeared in a cloud of colors, the angel who they had been talking a few minutes ago.

"I have my powers back," immediately announced Leo, still agitated after talking to an Elder at the magic school.

All made sounds and wheezing as a sign of complaint: if Elders had decided to give them back to Leo, it was because something was really hard was coming, and although he loved to know that was now available to protect his family, he wanted to close his eyes and everything back to "normal" again.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's kinda weird but it's Charmed! IT IS weird! *excuses***

_Review(s) response(s)_:

**Charmed456: **Yayyy! Thank you! that cheers me up! :D Hope you liked this chapter, any comment is welcome!

**piperleo: **Yes dear (I hope you don't mind I call you like that, I just wanted to be nice), she's coming soon! Don't worry! I'd NEVER EVER forget about her.

**kiwi:** Thanks! I do always appreciate that kind of reviews, but I'd like to know what do you think I need to fix/improve, it'd be REALLY nice from you if you tell me more specifically in what I'm failing :D

**Mony19:** You think is it? ho ho ho. Thank you for reviewing again, you're making my week.

**Daniie Armstrong**: Hi sweets! You're like my little spark of light here around hahhaa your support means a lot, seriously. Thank you.

**1naturewild1:** Hello! You liked it? Cool! that means my job isn't that horrible as I thought hahaha, hope you liked this one also and you know, any comment is welcome.


	5. You said Prue? II

**Ok beautiful people, I know I took like forever but here it is the chapter! I hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter three, part II: You said Prue?**

"What he meant with that?", asked Phoebe aloud, turning to see her sisters, "Any of you know something about Prue?"

"No, besides that she's...dead...," muttered Piper somewhat dizzy with all that information, powers and premonitions.

"Maybe he didn't refer to us, but to our _other_ family," said Paige, pointing the attic with her index finger.

The group went upstairs, ones more coordinated than others but all anxious to understand what the hell was happening. Phoebe arrived first and took the book. The rest put the candles and turned them on while she looked for the spell.

_Hear these words, hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee,  
Cross now the great divide._

With these words, took only a few seconds before colored lights and sparks of light, let the figures of Penny and Patty Halliwell appear in the room with her typical smile and extended arms.

"Girls!, How are you? Last time we came was for Patty, Asley and Mitchell's wiccaning," said Grams giving hugs around, at the same time Patty did.

"Not so well, we have a situation," said Piper sighing heavily, separating from her mother.

"What's wrong?," asked Penny worried, if after all these years they hand't called them for something magical, it was because something really important was happening.

"It's my son," said Paige, "He had a premonition".

"Oh honey!, Congratulations it was about time!," said her mother smiling widely, not finding any problem at the moment.

"I know, for that side is good but...," Paige sighed, shaking her head before sitting on the couch, what everyone else repeated, "In the other hand, he saw me lying on the floor and Piper mourning over me...," she explained slowly, in negation.

"And when I channeled the nightmares we all have been having and the kid's premonitions, I could see...I saw Prue," said bitting her lips, realizing that her ancestors weren't surprised at all.

The group staredat them with an interrogation face, waiting for their reactions, surprised at noticing that Patty and Penny weren't in shock but...with a guilty expression? Both matriarchs sighed, coughed a bit and got up to walk a little in silence.

"We...already knew that sweetie," confessed Patty, making an uncomfortable face and trying to find a way to disappear from Earth.

"What do you mean with _we already knew_?," interrupted Billie, frowning and stealing everyone's words.

Patty walked to the wall, outlining with her long thing fingers the stained flass figures that so many childhood memories brought to her memory. She sighed heavily, she didn't know hot to explain what was h appening in the _other side_ because it was still really hard to herlself to understand.

"When your sister came here, she felt very confused about everything what had happened with her, Andy, Shax, Cole and everything else, so she decided to enter to a spiritual withdrawal to think and reflex until she felt more prepared to afford her own death," said finally, outlining a red figure with her index finger, "After a while, we thought she had taken more time than she should so we went for her, maybe we would help her to embrace her destiny but...", continued closing her eyes with decepcion and rage, "we didn't find her".

"What do you mean with _we didn't find her_?", interrupted Leo, not leaving space to anyone to assimilate the information.

"What's a spiritual withdrawal?," asked Billie at the same time.

"Prue is not in our world, and we don't know where she might be or how she scaped. Even The Elders have an answer. She disappeared," said Patty with almost no voice. It was obvious that she was suffering from the unknown location of her firstborn. She rubbed her hands frantically, as Phoebe used to do when she was tense.

"A spiritual withdrawal is where the people who just died go when they need to think and accept their death," explained Penny, reeplacing her daughter's words at see her so affected.

"But that's impossible! I mean, well, the only way to leave that plane is to be invoked, but that's only temporal. The other option is come alive again, but, how?," asked Leo, "This had never happened before".

"Why you didn't tell us?", asked Piper, ignoring the logical and smart questions of her husband, "My sister disappears, and you don't aware us?"

"I'm sorry Piper but you have to try to understand...," said Patty nervously, her voice shaked, "You had problems with your own lives, and each time it was proper to tell you, something happened. You had Leo, Chris and Wyatt. Phoebe had Cole, the source, to learn to believe in love again. Paige to be active part of the family. Then came the kids, and then we left all on The Elder's hands who said they would tell us if they found Prudence...," said trying to explain them the situation in the best way she could, "Wait, did you find her?," asked Patty suddenly excited, while her heart beated as fast as a beam.

"No mom, I only saw her on a premonition," replied Phoebe, disappointed, blowing a lock of hair from her face.

"Oh...," she muttered hurt, changing her smile to a sad face, "Well, he can't give you any responses dear," said giving them all a look of impotence, "maybe The Elders know something".

"I'm going up," said Leo orbing away with a questionnarie to ask.

"We better go, but any information you got, please, tell us," said Penny taking Patty's hands, "Blessed be," they said, at the same time both matriarchs dissappeared on aire as they came.

The attic was completely silent, sullen as itself. Phoebe leaned back on the sofa with her eyes closed, dropping a desperate tear to the terrifying news. She had been missing Prue all these years, but she had convinced herself each time melancholy attacked her, that she was fine with her mother and grandmother up there in heaven, but now...What would give peace to her spirit? Knowing that in some way, thanks to her and Cole, both deceived by Tempus in the underworld, her sisters hadn't been told of the deal, made her believe so many times that if her eldest sister had died, was her fault.

"Be quiet Pheebs," said Coop kissing her forehead, "As soon Leo comes back, we'll have answers," he assured lovingly, feeling her feelings and noticing how hurt she was.

"I can't understand how. I tried really, really hard to make her come back and I couldn't, and now, she desappears!, What's going on?," asked Piper moving her arms in the air, kicking the floor.

Paige didn't know what to do, even if she wanted, she couldn't understand what her sisters were feeling at that moment, but she managed to move and embrace Piper who appreciated the gesture tanking her hand gently. Piper moved and nestled on one side of Phoebe. That feeling made her remember the days when her sister died, and thought she valued and loved Paige as the others, she felt the need to be close of who was back then, the youngest and share once more, the feeling of emptiness and guilty that only they understood, and maybe, just maybe, Cole and Leo. And while she knew the best place for a ghost was heaven, something inside of her wanted that Prue were back on Earth and somehow, recover her. She wanted to get her back to her life and to her other two sisters, to introduce her her nephews, her new sister, to see her smile again after ten long years.

A few minutes later, sparkles brought Leo and with him, an Elder. The charmed ones, Coop and Billie reacted quickly and anxiously, sitting straight and staring at him with serious attention to both people infront of them.

"I believe it's time to tell you the truth, what we Elders have discovered," he said, staring at them, and without preamble said it, "Prudence, your sister, is alive".

The excitement didn't take long for all, but the two older witches were the ones who quickly cleared their tears to trade them for big smiles of joy accompanied by jumps and quick questions that expressed themselves, the happiness didn't fit into their bodies. Finally, the deepest desire of both, was returning: their beloved sister had come to life and if that was possible, was only a matter of time to make her return to their lives without having to leave until her real time came.

"When we will see her?"

"Where is she?"

"Does she miss us?"

"How did she do it?"

"Is she going to live here?"

Those were the questions they asked aloud, impatiently, but realizing that the look of The Elder was serious and grave, they discovered that there was something else they needed to know. The hearts of all accelerated, and both of them holded hands, while Paige was feeling a little strange not knowing what she wanted or thought to the whole situation.

"Prue is alive," repeated The Elder with parsimony to the expectant girls, who smiled again despite being nervous, "but she is in the underworld".

The smiles disarmed immediately, changing to inredulous faces and bulging eyes that passed from one face to another waiting for hidding camera, to be told "innocent" or anything like that, but nobody showed signs of being joking, everyone had the same face of seriousness, fear and bewilderment.

"Did you say ...?, Where?", Piper yelled to the verge of beating, falling sitting on the sofa product of the surprise and anger she was feeling along the panic that was traveling from her head totoes without giving her respite.

Paige opened her mouth in disbelief, waiting to know more, because until now, all what she heard had no sense and was logical, as ridiculous as saying that the pigs had been flyingand recently and decided to create their own airline.

Phoebe felt the weight of the world was coming along with blurred vision and fatigue in the legs, and without realizing it, the picture began to darken and the people's voices in the room to distort.

"Phoebe!," cried Billie, giving notice to Coop to reach to catch her and prevent her from hitting.

The Cupid reacted as fast as lightning and took her in his strong arms before made her lie on the couch, leaving her head on Piper's lap. Paige ran to sit beside her, realizing that she was not wounded, and between them began to throw her a little air to see if they could wake her.

Leo, Coop and Billie were on alert, while the Elder seemed to have more importants things to do, so went on without appearing annoyed by the low pressure of the third Charmed one.

"Your sister was released from the ghostly world by the forces of evil, and is now down, away from our side or the control of The Elders," he explained with his pride bruised and crushed by having to acknowledge that truth.

"Is that new?," Piper growled, tired of the incompetence of that group that was supposed to guide them and were always in trouble that they had to solve in their place.

"Easy, you passed out," said Paige to Phoebe at seeing her react, still dizzy, not letting her get up.

"Oh!, Prue," said, recalling what in what had been before fainting, disobeying the care of her sister and sat up again, "please tell us what you know," asked looking at the Elder, forgetting her loss of consciousness: this was more important.

The Elder nodded slowly and solemnly, accommodating the sleeves of his robe before speaking.

"She was invoked by a group of demons that returned her to life, precisely to the underworld".

"Yeah, yeah, we got that part, to the point, how do wer save her?," Piper fastened to ask before a look of disapproval from the Elder.

"I wish it was as simple as saving her, Piper," continued The Elder, "but the problem goes beyond that".

"Then?," Leo asked, under the watchful eyes of everyone.

"Prue is not down because the demons have captured her," he said slowly, while the rest expected to end with the herds for once, "Prue is down by choice and was she who in recent years has sent demons after you," he said waiting for the reactions of the sisters, especially some sort of explosion from Piper, either literal or metaphorical.

The group returned to engage in looks, but this time there was no time to think or deny anything, because the voice of one of the sisters there present, began to say everything that was coming through hier mind at that minute.

"You must to be freaking kidding me," said Piper with her voice shacking, "He's obviously lying!," added, walking towards him and pointing him while her chin was also trembling, "You're nuts!, How can you have such imagination to make up something like this?, Prue is my sister, OUR sister!", said indicating Phoebe and Paige, clentching her jaws and fits, "And never, you listen carefully because I'm going to tell you this only once: she would NEVER EVER do something like that to us, and less stay down by choise. I know her".

Leo approched to her wife a hug her, kissing her ear and caressing her shoulders to try to comfort her, but the only thing got was a sob.

"That's not my sister," she continued crying desperately, embracing herself over Leo's arms to give herself a little more confidence, "She would never had accepted to live again if she had to do it in the underworld...less away from me. Not away from us".

Others observed the deplorable state of Piper with deep sadness in their eyes, and noticing she was unable to continue fighting, Phoebe took her place: when it came to Prue, all the strength of the Halliwell matriarch went to the floor, and although the following in the line was not considered strong enough to take on the issue, she felt responsible for protecting her sister and take control, at least for once.

"Are you sure?," then asked, quietly self-imposed and with more confidence in what she was hearing: she had seen her sister laughing mischievously, wasn't that hard to imagine, but it hurt...like the look of hatred that her older sister was giving her on that time.

"We believe that she is under a spell, but it is true that she has been in charge of the demons and the kidnappers that have tried to take Wyatt," sighed deeply, "Piper, Phoebe," he said softly, "I know it's hard to accept something as macabre, but it's true," he explained while Piper refused to look at him and was staring at the floor, refusing to hear more nonsense, "It's your choice if you want to save her or leave things as they are, because the last months we haven't sense any demonic activity, but you should know that if you want to save your sister, you'll face very powerful demons: Not everyone revives the dead girls, not everyone," finished orbiting beyond the place and leaving the family plunged into doubt.

Out in the door, a group of people were doing their utmost to find out what was happening inside the attic. It was not easy, and they had not been able to listen to almost anything, but that did not mean to give up but to redouble efforts to achieve the desired objective.

"Shut up!," said Patty to her cousin Mitchell in a whisper.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to freeze you all", threatened her twin, Asley, who despite being sweet and shy, now was stressed by the disarray.

"You can't even if you wanted Asley! We're good witches," corrected Mitchell wiseacretone.

"Shut up I want to hear!," Pandora squealed, to both, her smarty brother and the rest, leaning against the door of the attic.

"I insist that you shouldn't be sticking your nose where nobody called you,"said Chris getting disapproving looks.

"In any case we will learn what happens," discussed Wyatt.

"If you do not shut Wyatt, you will be twice kicked,"threatened Pandora finally losing her patience.

At that moment, due to pressure from children and the commotion they had caused, some that had telekinesis failed to control his or her emotions and the door opened, causing all fell face down, one over the other in the attic. The screams were swift and within seconds, the names of all were being recited in full, followed by the voices of Piper, Phoebe and Paige, who made up the last ant San Francisco found out they were being scolded.

"Wyatt Matthew!, Christopher Perry!"

"Asley Elizabeth!, Patricia Elizabeth!"

"Pandora Danielle!, Helen Peyton!, Henry Mitchell!"

The three mothers ran to the door, alone and angry as they seven children stood quickly, leaning back a little, using others as a shield: they knew they were dead.

"Why were you spying behind the door!," Piper began altered.

"Haven't we told you that it's rude?," Paige interrupted.

"Shame on you, if you have questions you know you can ask us! You don't need to hide and listen," continued Phoebe.

"But I," Wyatt tried to defend himself, folding his arms.

"No excuses!," Piper interrupted, "This is not the first time we tell you this and I hope that's the last time we have to".

"You're grounded," ended the three together before the terrified eyes of the fathers to see their wives and annoying furious eyes of children to be trapped.

"But if I didn't want!," Chris interrupted kicking the floor.

"Nor I," Mitchell joined the complaint sitting on the floor as a sign of protest, frowning.

Given the evident anger of the three witches, Billie decided to take matters into their hands and take the children out of there.

"I save them now, you kill them later," she said taking them all to the lounge, "You can thank me later," whispered, closing the door of the attic.

"What are we going to do with these kids!," Piper snorted stressed, striking her forehead in denial.

Phoebe and Paige shared the commentary.

"Don't complain much," derided Leo, "you were like that at their age".

"You don't know how creepy is when you remind me that," said his wife a little uncomfortable.

"Well, they're on their right. They're not stupid and realize that something is happening," said Coop, speaking on behalf of the children, "or we explain them in a way that they remain quiet, or things are going to scape our control, and that could endanger them, us, and the magical world in general. A single wrong step and any demon with more than half a brain can cause havoc".

"Just something simple, we don't need to explain them everything," Leo seconded, "Volunteers?," He asked, and without saying anything, Cupid took way to the door to do it.

The rest spread throughout the attic. Piper and Leo returned to the chair, Phoebe went to the windows that her mother had been watching before and Paige used the pot to put a little water and make tea, the really needed it.

"I don't understand, Leo," said Piper snuggling into her husband's chest, while Paige mixed herbs, "Is it really possible that my own sister did this to us?, that Wyatt's aunt has wanted to destroy him?, What her fault that the Chris from the future had died?," she asked with terror in her eyes, not daring finding it the same feeling in the eyes of her husband.

"Piper, you know how these things are, remember when you were under the influence of Excallibur, when you were Wendigo or a Fury, if we hadn't been there to help they have consumed you," explained hugging her.

"She had no one, just evil around," murmured Phoebe, now looking at the toys that once her sister had chosen to when she had children, but that had never reached that place, "that means she has been brain washed, and willing kill us not because she hate us, but because she doesn't remember us," said stroking the leg of a teddy bear with nostalgia, she used to argue for that bear all the time when they were children, "You know that evil is much more attractive than good. There are not punishment, you do what you want...in short, is much simpler than having to suffer to see how the people you love leaves you or dies in the name of the greater good".

While her sisters talked about possessions, spells, curses and more, Paige stood outside the subject. She had never met Prue, and now that she was alive (whatever the terms of the fact) and at seeing her sisters in that state, she did not know what to do or say.

"We need to save her," said Piper, pounding her fist with the palm of her other hand, "she would do the same for us and we have no choice, she is our sister, right?," she asked, fearing that they didn't want to sopport her, no matter how absurd this theory was, they would always support her.

"She is Piper, she will always be our sister," said Phoebe gently, turning to her and placing her hand on her shoulder as a sign of support.

"It will be hard, remember how much it costed us to get rid of Cole, or how we were fooled by the Avatars...there is much power in this and we must be careful".

"You're right...We will save Prue! Regardless," said Piper decided, receiving the cup Paige was giving her.

"We will save Prue," repeated the otherr, but Paige still didn't feel comfortable with it.

* * *

**Ok, how lame is this?**

_Review(s) response(s)_:

**MrandMrsEdwardCullen:** Thank you so much, your review means a lot for me! (Sorry, I had to delete the dots of your nickname cause ff did not let me put them).

**Mony19:** Ouch, I think I have dissappointed you =( but she's not "evil" she's just under a spell...she's still good! You'll see.

**Daniie Armstrong:** Here you're again! I owe you a good fic to dedicate to you! just think about it and tell me.


	6. We will come for them

**Ok, after a month and a half, here is a new chapter. Short, a lot, I know.**

**I hope you like it thought =)**

**Chapter dedicated to Mony19, thank you for reviewing =) means a lot for me. **

* * *

**Chapter four: We will come for them.**

Three weeks had passed since they learned that Prue was alive and under a demoniatic spell, and no one knew how to accept that yet.

Piper didn't lose her hopes of getting her sister back, as much as Leo insisted of not getting so excited so soon, what had brought more than one argument or disucssion between them both; she saying that they were talking about her big sister and he couldn't change that, least when her death was for saving her, and him, rememering her that demons were demons and asking her to be carefull didn't mean to turn their backs to Prue.

Phoebe didn't talk about the topic so much, feeling guilty about it and the memories of her and Cole in the underworld, the pact with Tempus and the image of Prue dead over the floor didn't stop tourturing her. Coop tried to cheer her up, but he had found her crying more than once...there were wounds that hadn't healed yet and the memories from those years were too painful to her to ignore them so easily.

Paige for her side, didn't unerstand. She didn't know where to stand, to who support, what to say...she didn't knew Prue, she had never met her and as much as she knew she was her sister too, that didn't make her part of her family...in a very complicated way of understand that statment that she couldn't share with Piper or Phoebe or she'd risk to lose her neck. The only one who understood her was Henry, he was also adopted and there was no one else able to put himself in her place for a while.

Regardless, they had decided to take a rest to celebrate Leo's birthday and give the kids a break, who didn't know so much but were clear that there was a new "boss of the bad guys" ready to attack them. They had been lectured with no stop, and to their parents was sad to put them in such a hard situation but they had no options: they were condemned as them of being the most important line of protectors of peace and white magic, and even at their short age, they had to assume that role even in theory. Leaving all that aside, and dedicating a little time to a purely mortal life, a cake, a dinner and a birthday in family were awaiting for the birthday man in the old Halliwell building. The manor was as always, without so much decoration because of the lack of time (P3 didn't give Piper a break, the same happened with Phoebe and her column and Paige with her paperwork and interviews), but the table was perfectly set with a dinner cooked for the family's chef who knew that her husband loved chicken, so she had prepared the best one she knew. After a pleasent dinner, the cousins, tired of playing and screaming, were sleeping at the silbing's room meanwhile adults were enjoying a minute of peace.

"If you had seen his face!," laughed Billie really hard after telling an accident that had passed in potions class.

"Billie, breathe," asked Thomas throwing her some air with his hands while the others giggled at her laughter.

"Dessert time," said Piper wiping the tears that Billie had made her shed after the story, getting up, going to the kitchen and coming back with a cake in her hands.

The group smiled, now more calmed and gathered around while the housewife left the cake over the table infront of her husband and Henry prepared the camera to take the photo. The family started singing, some more tuned than others but all sharing the same happiness of having a moment of union: life had never been easy for them, and even though things had became hard again, they had learned to enjoy the good times and take care of the bad moments later.

"Three wishes!" recalled Paige before blowing, and Leo closed his eyes to ask three things: long marriages and full of love, wellness for all and succeed saving Prue.

"How old are you?," asked Thomas, Billie's boyfriend at noticing the cake had only three candles.

"Past life, 87," he joked and laughed at Henry's surprised face, "This life, 37," smiled.

"First slice is for you," she said taking a knife to cut, serving it on a plate that Coop was holding but when she was about to put it on the table, a group of demons appeared on the dinning room.

"Room!," shouted Paige orbing Henry away, not giving him a second to complain.

The four demons were in a row between them and stairs; were low level, not a real problem, but they couldn't ignore them. They were wearing black suits and were almost twins with serious faces and tiny noses as their long and skinny fingers that were exactly the same as their bodies. Piper blowed two of them who disappeared in flames in only seconds, while another one was sending Paige a fire ball.

"Fire ball!," said turning it back to him.

"Stupid witches!," yelled that demon with harsh voice that turned into a pitched shriek that made them all fall down at the powerfull sound wave.

They covered their ears with their hands and some cristals broke, making them move away as each cup, plate and bowl shattered on the table. The same demon, who appeared having an upper level between them four (they could tell because he was wearing a dark purple wristbands on his arms) took advantage of the situation and the dizziness of the witches to take Phoebe's foot and drag her to the ring of fire that was involving him.

"I came for the girl and you won't stop me," he shouted as digged his nails on her ankle to dragg her better as she tried to reach the table to push and avoid being absorbed from the black hole that was sucking the demon.

"Leave her!," ordered Billie reacting quickly and using her telekinesis to hit him on the head with a chandeler what made him release Phoebe and sequeal what made Piper and Phoebe lose the fight against the sound and faint before he could disappear.

The room was now clean of evil forces and both, Leo and Paige ran to the sisters to check if they had any wound or something, realizing that they were perfectly fine except for Phoebe's bleeding ankle.

"It was the noise," explained Coop sitting down next to her wife as Leo was healing her.

"What?," asked Billie speaking incredible high, still a little deaf.

"Knife!," asked Paige suddenly at realize that standing by the stairs, there was another demon with dark purple wristbands.

"Ah?," asked the youngest before seeing the knife disappearing from the cake to appear on Paige's hands and then, into the demon's chest at the time that him was warning them before dying.

"We will come for the others too!," threatened trying to walk but the shakes that caused him the flames and the black wind that wrapped him didn't let him.

The knife with cake dropped to the floor, telling them that whatever that had happened, had eneded. The agitated breaths and the waiting for the sisters to wake up gave space to calm in the room, but not on their thoughts. Silence made with the place and was only interrumpted for Henry's steps who was asking if everything had passed.

Some hours later, the place was clean again and adults reunited down stairs.

"So that's it, we must explain the kids that they can't talk to strangers, now mostly and that they need to be together all the time," senteced Leo taking his wife's hands with deep sense of protection.

The people nodded, all concerned and worried, tired and sleepy after so much action and the time.

"I belive that's time to go," said Paige who had Pandora asleep on her arms as Henry, who was stronger, had Helen and Mitchell at the same time, "Happy birthday Leo and, sisters," said adressing to them with concern in her eyes, "Anything, call me and I'm there," she recalled them smiling sweetly in a gesture that was responded before orbing to her apartment.

"We're leaving too, Phoebe needs to rest," said Coop carrying Asley as Phoebe carried Patricia.

"Thanks for healing me Leo," she said, "Piper, you know, whatever, the most minimal...," said staring straight at her eyes; in moments like those, she felt more closer toher than ever, althought she had suffered for all the Wyatt perscussion in the past, it was now when she felt in the same place than her sister at having one of her daughters on danger.

"Yes, you too," asked stroking her cheek softly, she felt herself trapped in the sad past where were only them both and the dead cadaver of their big sister, "Please, don't doubt on tell me anything and take care of the girls," added watching her sister and family going home with the Cupid's transport.

Billie saw sparkles disappear on air and let a couple of minutes to Piper, so she could think or not. Later, she said goodbye to Leo with a hug before aproaching her.

"Bye," said with pain on her words, she knew how much she was suffering because she herself had been through the same when Christy was alive.

"Thank you for being here," replied the matriarch of the family.

Thomas said goodbye too before holding Billie's hand and closing the door, asking himself if was or not a good idea hanging out with the Charmed ones when all the mess going on wasn't his bussines, he didn't like them yet.

Leo took Piper's hand and sat her on his legs to curl. Sometimes, the best thing you can say is nothing. She closed her eyes and he caressed her hair and shoulders trying to help her to relax.

"I'm sorry, your birthday is ruined...," said Piper trying to break ice.

"Ruined?," he asked, "I spent time with my family, you cooked a delicious dinner and we even enjoyed an action show," he joked making her giggle a bit,"You want to talk?"

Piper shook her head, but did it anyway.

"I freak out when I realized that...at some moments, I'd rather that Prue had never came back," she confessed making a sad face trying to not cry, "How can I think that way? She wouldn't..."

"She would," he corrected, "as Phoebe and Paige do and that's not bad, it's natural to have fear and I understand how hard is to accept that your heorin is...our enemy...," he sighed with the same deep sadness that was surrounding the family and the manor.

"I feel that I'm betraying her at being rational, but my heart is still with her...it has always been".

"We're getting her back Piper, but you've to be ready to accept any consequence: saving her doesn't mean that she will be allowed to get back to the mortal world with us. It means to take her from the underworld not knowing if she's going to stay here or in limbo or heaven or..."

"If we will need to vanquish her," completed with her lips pursed.

"I'm so sorry...," he said kissing her forehead lovingly, it broke her heart to see her like that.

"At last I understand Phoebe, when she had the chance to save mom's life and Paige, when she could have saved her parents in the past...," commented sobbing, "It was so hard for them but they did what was right...but, What if I'm not that strong?, What if I can't fight her Leo?"

"That won't happen," he promised hugging her strongly, "You're stronger than what you have never imagined, more than what you can see...I know that if things don't go the way we'd like you'll doubt, but I also know that you're going to do what's right for the greater good," finished, not finding anything else to say to comfort her, but believing in what he was saying.

"Damn greater good," muttered Piper hiding on his chest as Leo listened to all her sobs and wiped her tears without saying a word, because it didn't exist yet one that could heal a broken heart.

Darkness of night and the pale moon's light were reeplaced for the warm day and its color bringing a new beggining of twenty four hours.  
Phoebe was adressing to the third door of the hall of the right, as the secretary had told her as soon as she had arrived, making a way that she knew by heart. When she arrived, she sat in a white chair that she had to stand from at recognizing her name being pronounced for a familiar voice.

"Phoebe Halliwell?," called a man with white coat who made her enter his office.

The place was large and had a lot of picture of kids and rides; a beautiful woman had place over the desk and the rest of the walls were upholstered with ribbons, degrees and diplomas.

"Hello Doctor Martins," said shaking his hand.

"How are you Phoebe?, You came for your resaults?," he asked smiling while searching them on his computer.

"Yeah...what do they say?," asked nervously, sitting on a comfortable chair in front of him.

"Wait, wait, calm down I'm searching, always so anxious," he commented typing a few codes on the keyboard.

"That's me," she replied faking a smile, bitting her tongue at the waiting of the veredict.

"How are the twins doing?," he asked while the printer made a sound and started to push a paper.

"Good, really good, thanks," she said not paying attention to the questions, watching him taking the paper and settling his glasses before reading the paper, "so?," asked supporting her elbows on the desk to try to see, but the doctor put the paper down to avoid her looking.

"Congratulations Pheebs," he said with sincere happiness, handing her the test, "within seven months, you're going to be a mom again".

"Oh my God," muttered Phoebe leaning back to sit again with one hand on her mouth and the other on the sheet of paper.

"Are you ok?," asked Martins because he couldn't recognize nothing but surprise on her face.

Phoebe didn't know if she had to cry or laugh at the news and couldn't stop reading the paper over and over trying to confirm the diagnostic. She sighed and shed a few tears before placing the hand she had on her mouth on her belly. She smiled and nodded excited, now she understood what the demons meant when talked about her daughter: they didn't mean Patricia o Asley, the weren't the main target (though they had added that all were in risk), they refered to this one; it was her, her third and foreseen daughter who was right on the enemy's target.

* * *

**Ok, done, that's all folks! I hope not take a million years to update again.**

_Review(s) response(s)_:

**Mony19: **Hi there! exactly! you're so right =) I hope you liked this chapter and it'd be really usefull to me if you'd tell me in what I'm failing (English isn't my first language as you've noticed and you know, one needs to improve). If you can't or don't want (c'mon, i won't say it isn't boring becase it is) you don't need to do it =)


End file.
